Percy Jackson Famous Popstar goes to Goode High music school
by Readingallthetime
Summary: Percy Jackson and the sons and daughters of the big three (Thalia, Jason, Nico and Bianca) are famous popstars what will happen if they went to Goode High music High school? Lots of Drama and all the demigod characters will be in Everything that can happen in a normal highschool will be BTW Chapter 8 is up! Rated T maybe for anything can
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson, Thalia and Jason Grace, Nico and Bianca Di Angelo are teen pop sensations with the three billionairs as their father and uncles. They're the three brothers named Zeus Atlas, Poseidon Ocenaus and Hades Iapetus Olympian. Zeus Atlas Olympian constanly tells Thalia and Jason's step mother, Hera, they are mistakes of his though behind these words he actually cares about them a lot. Unlike their brother, Poseidon Oceanus and Hades Iapetus Olympian will show their care to their children, Percy Jackson, and the twins Bianca and Nico Di Angelo.

So the fabulous 5, (the teen pop sensation) were having a tour around the United States of America going from Tenesse to Maine, stoping for concerts at Tennessee, Kentucky, Ohio, Pennsylvania, New York, VT, NH and Maine. This tour should last around 2-3 weeks.

Now, enough chat about their background, let's moe on with the story o'kay?

~~~Third Person~~~

One day, the three Olympians stopped by the stars hotel to give them breaking news.

"NICO! WHERE DID YOU PUT THE COFFEE MACHINE! FOR ONCE AFTER USING PUT IT BACK WHERE IT WAS!" Bianca yelled from the kitchen area of their 3 storey suite. It was early in the morning, Jason and Bianca who were already up would like to brew some coffee. Today, the fabulous 5 were going to leave New York to continue their tour.

"J.J.! Heads up!" Nico cried to Jason as he threw the coffee maker from the second floor to the first. Jason caught it in one swift motion since before he became famous, he was the school basketball captain.

"Guys keep it down i'm trying to get some more sleep here!" Thalia yelled at the waken ones from the third floor. Just then the door bell rung and when Bianca open the door, three grown men shouted like children when they are allowed to play video games, " WAKE UP CHILDREN AND GET YOUR SLEEPY ASS DOWN HERE WE'VE GOT BREAKING NEWS!"

"SHUT UP PEOPLE! CAN I HAVE A QUIET MORNING FOR ONCE?!" Thalia, Percy and Nico whinned.

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Bianca, Jason and the three brothers chanted like to the school choir.

As soon the sleepy asses got down to the living area the three Olympians announced their so called "amazing" news.

"Your tour is CANCELLED!" The three grown-ups yelled and paused for dramatic effects but all they got were angry, annoyed, pissed, dangerous and shocked looks, " Your all going to school!" and then they started hopping around like toddlers.

"WHAT/ WHY/ARE. YOU/ARE/DO/DID/IS. CRAZY/WE/YOU/WRONG. DOING/WITH/DO/WANT. THIS/ YOU/WITH. TO/ . US?" the five were saying all at once

"Why are you doing this to us?"Thalia

"What did we do wrong"Jason

"What do you want with us"Percy

"Are you Crazy?"Nico

"What is wrong with you?"Bianca

"Well your step mothers' Hera, Amphitrite, and Persephone decided that you really need more time as a normal teenager so therefore we signed you up at a private music school call Goode High. And you will fit just fine because A is there."

"Whos A?" asked Percy

"That's her short form. Thalia and Jason, A is your god aunt's favourite student. Any ideas? Thals you used to play with her all the time before she had o move to San Fransico, remember? The blondie?" Zeus said

Thalia thought for a while then exclaimed, " Daddy dear, do NOT call her a blondie!"

"Yaddy yaddy yadda you remember now suit yourself. Your books are here and you will start school on Monday. Any questions… Good now till next time!" They went out and some men in suits came in to put down 5 boxes labeled the teens names then when out slamming the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2 The Sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Annabeth's POV

~~~Saturday night~~~

So I was having Silena Beauregard, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque and Juniper Bushe over for a sleep over after my birthday party and they were talking about the 5 new students arriving on Monday. We, , being the head counselors of the student body counsel are going to be their guides. We already seen there schedules so therefore, Silena and I were going lead Thalia Grace, my old buddy, and Percy Jackson as we have the same schedules and now Silena is nonstop blabbering about how she would like to be friends with the Fabulous 5 while I am thinking about my blueprints for my mother, Athena's new garden.

So on Monday, we will go to school as usual and we will go to the head office to pick up the celebrities whom I couldn't care less and then Hazel Levesque will be taking Nico di Angelo and Clarisse La Rue will be guiding Bianca Di Angelo, which leaves Piper with Thalia's brother, Jason.

"Hey guys! Let's play truth or dare!" Silena suggested

"Which version Lina?" Hazel asked

"The friendship one," I said, "Or else I'm not going to play."

"Fine by me!" Clarisse said and the others nodded  
"Yeah! I'll start. Annabeth who do you hate and why. It must be a girl though in our school." Silena said. I was trying really hard to think of a loop hole in a question but she just knew me too well planned the question ahead of time so there is no flaw in the question.

"Umm…Let's see there is Rachel Elisabeth Dare, Drew Tanka, Reyna and Hylla and…"

"Okay…Okay! That's enough, now tell us why!"

"I hate them because they do not were the proper attire at synchronized swimming and is always showing stuff that people do not want to see."

"That's a good answer though how do you know that they do not wear proper attire at synchronized swimming?" Silena asked

"That's a good question but I already answered what I need to answer so Katie, truth or dare?" I asked. Its not like I do not want to answer Lina's question its just that I want to get on with the game.

"Truth."

"Okay, is it true that you like Travis?" She blushed tomato red.

"Ummm… yes." Silena let out a high pitch squeal the ones that she does when she has something to gossip about.

"Silena NO TELLING OR TEXTING IT TO ANYONE!" and she stopped, "Right, Piper, truth or dare?"

"Dare, truth is sooo boring" Piper said

"Right, since when did you become the Stolls?" At the sound of that Piper threw my pillow at her, "Moving on. When you see Jason, flirt with him." Piper's reaction was a mix of shock, anger and hatred.

"FINE! Juniper, truth I guess?" Juniper nodded, "Is it true that you and Grover have a date tomorrow night? And Silena, no telling."

"How did you find out?" Juniper turning as red as Katie.

"Well let's just say I have my sources." Piper gave her her signature innocent smile.

"Oh… Umm Hazel?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing us the new song that you wrote."

"Sure! But you'll have to sing backup."

"K!"

Naturally by Selena Gomez

(Hazel= normal Juniper=bold/italics both=underline bold italics)

How you choose to express yourself

It's all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally

It comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside

It's intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally

It comes naturally

**_And it takes my breath away_**

**_What you do so naturally_**

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you

Know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

**_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_**

**_When you're with me, baby_**

**_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_**

**_Bay-bay-baby_**

You have a way of moving me

A force of nature, your energy

It comes naturally

It comes naturally, **_yeah_**

**_And it takes my breath away_**

**_What you do, so naturally_**

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you

Know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

**_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_**

**_When you're with me, baby_**

**_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_**

**_Bay-bay-baby_**

When we collide sparks fly

When you look in my eyes

It takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you

Know who you are and to me it's exciting

When you know it's meant to be

**_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_**

**_When you're with me, baby_**

**_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_**

**_Bay-bay-baby_**

Naturally **_(naturally)_**

Naturally **_(naturally)_**

Naturally

Bay-bay-baby

Naturally

Naturally

Naturally

Everything, baby, comes naturally

Naturally

Naturally

Everything, baby, comes naturally

"That was awesome!" I cried

"Yeah now Clarisse truth o…" Hazel started saying when Clarisse

"Dare!" she finished

"Okay. I dare you to call Beck and tell him that Silena likes him." I smirked. Beck was the short form of Charles Beckendorf's surname. He is one of our friends, which includes Travis and Conner Stolls, Chris Rodriguez, Michael Yew, Will Solace, Leo Valdez and Frank Zhang.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"Silena cried when Clarisse picked up the phone dialed Beck's number.

(Bold= Clarisse italics = Beck underline=Silena)

_Hello_

** Hello Beck** (She said in a girly voice)

_Um… Clarisse are you alright? Do you have a sore throat?_

**No I am calling because of this dare that I have to bust one girl's secret **

**out to you. **(Silena wrestling for the phone)

_Okay… Spill it out then._

**Silena likes you A LOT! **Clarisse give me the phone you can't do this to me!(Silena in the Background yelling at Clarisse)

_Um… Cool give the phone to Silena then_

Clarisse passed the phone to Silena

Heyy! Beck, I am pretty sure that Clarisse didn't mean anything by that.(We were all laughing at the sound of that.)

_Ohh… I hoping you can meet me at the garden before school on Monday. I've got something to tell you._

Umm… Okay sure see you on Monday bye!

Silena hung up then started jumping up and down saying, "He asked me to meet him!Yeah! Hey you know what I am bored of this game let's just sleep." Then a series of yawn answered her question so lights out.

Honestly I am glad that we are chosen to be the guides of the celebrities though I was never paying much attention to them. Its just music so what. Don't get me wrong I love Performing Arts but I most likely will not become a performer as my mother Athena Chase already planned my route out. I, Annabeth Chase would be taking over my mum's reputation as a very successful architect. I know my life would be boring compared to the Fabulous 5's but I've got no choice. Now my life is ruined by my half twin brothers and my horrible step mother Helen.

(A/N: Sorry for the awkward description at the bottom but I got to find a way to talk about Annabeth's life so just bare with these descriptions. I promise to at least upload a chapter a day.)


	3. Chapter 3 BEFORE SCHOOL

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

3rd person

~~~Monday Morning at 4.00AM~~~

It was dark the sun has not rose yet. The fabulous 5 moved to their new house in New York, Manhattan just yesterday. Today was going to be their first day at school. But will they be late? Probably not because...

Percy's POV

~~~Same time~~~

I was sleeping soundly and deeply as I was tuckered after unpacking our boxes till midnight then spent another hour packing my school bag getting ready for today's school so in the end we all slept at 1.10A.M. Well let's just say that I slept really well until our security alarm kicked in. Due to my quick reflexes, I immediately sprang up as soon as I heard…

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! INTRUDER ATTACK! INTRUDER ATTACK!..."

I ran down the staircases taking 2 steps at a time. Glancing behind me, I saw Bee (Bianca) and Pinecone Face (Thalia) running on my heels while Emo (Nico) and Sparky (Jason) in front.

"Hurry up Kelp head! We got to catch the intruders before they escape!" Pinecone face shouted. Yep, Kelp head is my nickname. We reached the bottom floor. Have I mentioned that our house is a 5 story one? I bet not so the ground floor is where the kitchen and the main living area are. The second one is our studies and game rooms and the rooms that we will keep our pets in. Our pets are with my mum she is going to ship it here in a week.. Back to the house, for the 3rd story, it is where us boys' rooms are and the fourth floor is for the girls. You might say that it is unfair because the girls will have more space but not really since there is also a storage room there. On the fifth and last floor, it is like a rooftop but there is a small Jacuzzi and a garden there. At our backyard, we have a swimming pool thanks to me and it is styled like a beach so there is artificial sand and the huge swimming pool is like the sea. There is also a full size basketball and football court or stadium. The girls have a badminton, netball, volleyball court and a special dance floor. Our music room is in the basement so it is sound proof. Now back to the "attack".

We lined up in the usual order, the way that we do at concerts or when we are about to do something together counting from right to left: Thalia, Jason, me, Nico and lastly Bianca. We held up our bats, which we always keep beside our beds no matter what for self defense. Surprisingly, we saw our fathers and uncles and some of their bodyguards so Bianca went over to the side to turn the alarm off.

"What are you doing here so early?!" Thalia snapped. Her hair was a mess and she was in her 'Death to Barbie' pajamas. She looks more like Bellatrix in Harry Potter than the usual pinecone face,

"THEY," said Hades pointed an accusing finger to Zeus and Poseidon, "decided to become your morning call. I, was just being dragged into this so if you have to unleash your anger, do not unleash it at me, because I did nothing wrong!" He raised his arms innocently.

"HADES!"Zeus boomed, "Children, today is your first day of school. We would like you to dress yourself properly and not to be late. Now is 4.30 A.M, school starts at 8.00 A.M so you have an hour to shower and dress yourself, comb your hair especially you Percy," He stared at me, "brush your teeth until it shines. Then you have another hour to have your continental breakfast that we have kindly brought here. Then 30 minutes to pack your bags, which I assume you already, did. And 15 minutes to CHILL." Zeus says the word in disgust, "After that you can split up and go to school. What will you prefer, take a limo or drive your own car?"

"DRIVE!" We chorused since we all got our license last month.

"K.K. No need to shout. So here are your car keys." Zeus said as he raises his hands in defeat.

"Percy, BLACK JACK, your new Bentley "The New Continental GT Speed" and its Ocean Blue." Poseidon beamed smiling.

"Sweet thanks dad and Uncle Hades." I said as Zeus fake coughed so I reluctantly said," And Uncle Zeus." The car key has a little "P"key chain hanging at its top right corner.

"Thalia, you have AEGIS, a new Maserati "Ghibli S Q4" in dark purple." Zeus said, "And Jason, my boy, you have TEMPEST, a Lamborghini in sharp yellow, "New Gallardo LP 560-4"and here your car keys" He dug his pockets than produce two keys and tossed it to my cousins. I glanced at their keys and saw that they have the same design as mine.

"Thanks." The Graces' said in unison

"Bianca, ECHO, a crimson FF modeled Ferrari and last but not least Nico, SKULL RING, a Black "12C spider" McLaren." Hades announced and mimicked his brother's actions.

"Thank you!" The angel (A/N becuz di Angelo is Italian for angel from mark of Athena) siblings said as they catch the car keys, which also have the same design as mine.

"Now, hurry up and go take a shower, you are 15 minutes behind schedule." I ran up the stairs having the others trailing behind me and once I got to my room I look at the clock and saw that I still have 50 minutes to take a shower. Seeing that Zeus was being sarcastic, I set my alarm for 30 minutes later so I can get some sleep before that. I shut my eyelids and fell into deep slumber.

Annabeth's POV

~~~4.30 A.M~~~

Last night, I stayed up till very late to finish the blueprints so my mother can order the construction workers to start working on the new garden. I was in deep slumber until ecstatic screams ran through my ears.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" My half twin brothers burst through my doors, "We saw the Olympians' limo drive past the house!"

"Huh?" I asked, why was I asking questions? Maybe because 1, I was woken by my half brothers at 4.30 A.M. and 2, because I got no idea who's the Olympians.

"The dads of fabulous 5 just drove past!"

"Ohhh…So? "They stared at me, "no point right? So bye!" I pushed them out of my doors.

I crashed onto my bed and fell asleep.

~~~Time skip~~~

~~~5.30A.M.~~~

~~~Thalia's POV~~~

Okay so after dad and uncles left us what did I do? I fell asleep like my other cousins and brother. Then I woke up to take a shower 15 minutes before now. So I have my family excluding the boys because they are not down yet sitting in a round table eating breakfast. Bee wore a black mini dress with spaghetti straps and black leggings under. She wore a pair of high tops which has many words written on it. Her hair was let loosely to fall on her shoulders and she dyed her highlights violet. I wore a black t-shirt with ribbons as sleeves. At chest level, there is a skull with angel wings on both of the sides. I changed my highlights into white streaks. I also wore a pair of leggings but at some parts, it is ripped fashionably by me. I wore a red tartan miniskirt on top and combat boots. I have to admit, we look pretty good.

When we saw the boys, we nearly fell on the floor rolling. They were wearing the same style of V-neck shirt from the same brand with the words "DON'T TOUCH ME" written at chest level and the words seems to be newly written to. They must have altered the shirts just now. They wore the same type and style of jeans NOT skinny jeans and all are wearing type of hightops from addidas except that the colours are matching the shirts. So Percy is dressed in the colour of turquoise, Jason is in yellow and emo in black. Their shirts complemented their muscles from constantly working out. Last but not least, we all but on our black leather jacket from Giorgio Armani and our shades from vans.

Hades cried, "Your styles are amazing! Thank gods you dress in a gothic way not too bright!"

"Hades!" Dad said, "I would prefer them dressing a little brighter but I rather you remain the way you are."

"I agree completely on your style so no worries." Uncle Poseidon said.

We finished our breakfast so we went to the music room to play.

"What song shall we do?" I asked

"I think we should try doing "Don't stop me now" since its kind of a new song." Kelp head suggested

"So you are saying you guys do that?" I said raising my eyebrow at him

"Yep." He said as he walks towards me.

"Alright! I backed down and walked to where the bass is."

**Don't stop me now glee version**

Percy**Jason **_Nico __**All**__** Jason and Nico **__Percy and Nico_**Jason and Percy**

(P)Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time

(P)I feel alive

**(J)And the world is turning inside out yeah!**

**(J)And floating around in ecstasy**

**_(A)So don't stop me now_**

**_(A)Don't stop me_**

**_(J)Cuz I'm having a good time having a good time_**

**_(N)_**_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky_

**_(N)_**_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

**_(PN)_**_I'm a racing car passing by like lady Godiva_

**_(PN)_**_I'm gonna go go go_

**_(P)_**There's no stopping me

**_(J)_****I'm burning through the sky yeah!**

**_(J)_****Two hundred degrees**

**_(J)_****That's why they call me mister fahrenheit**

**_(J)_****I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**

**_(J)_****I wanna make a** **_supersonic man out of you_**

**_Don't stop me now_**

I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

**_Don't stop me now_**

If you wanna have a good time just give me a call

**_Don't stop me now_** ('cause i'm havin' a good time)

**_Don't stop me now _**(yes i'm havin' a good time)

I don't want to stop at all

**_(N)_**_I'm a rocket ship on my way to mars_

**_(N)_**_On a collision course_

**_(N)_**_I am a satellite i'm out of control_

**_(N)_**_I am a XXX machine ready to reload_

**_(N)_**_Like an atom bomb about to_

**_(N)_**_Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

**_(J)_****I'm burning through the sky yeah!**

**_(J)_****Two hundred degrees**

**_(J)_****That's why they call me mister fahrenheit**

**_(J)_****I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**

**_(J)_****I gonna make a** **_supersonic woman out of you_**

**_Don't stop me, don't stop me_**

**_Don't stop me,_** hey hey hey!

**_Don't stop me, don't stop me ooh ooh ooh_** (i like it)

**_Don't stop me, don't stop me_**

Have a good time, good time

**_Don't stop me, don't stop me ah_**

I'm burning through the sky yeah!

Two hundred degrees

That's why they call me mister fahrenheit

I'm trav'ling at the speed of light

I wanna make a supersonic man out of you

**_Don't stop me now_**

I'm having such a good time

I'm having a ball

**_Don't stop me now_**

If you wanna have a good time just give me a call

**_Don't stop me now_** ('cause i'm havin' a good time)

**_Don't stop me now_** (yes i'm havin' a good time)

**_I don't want to stop at all_**

"Whoo hooo! That was amazing!"Bianca cried, she was on the keyboard.

"Thanks!" The boys said grinning

"Bianca, let's try the new song."

"Kay"

All I want is Everything by Victoria Justice

(**Thalia **_Bianca __**Both**_)

**I feel delirious, come let's get out of here**

**We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear**

_We're heading for the sky_

_And we'll get lost in it cause_

**_All I want, all I want, all I want_**

**_Is everything_**

_And I will pose if I wanna_

_And will vogue like Madonna_

**_I might not dance like MJ RIP_**

**_But I will give the best of me_**

**All I want is everything**

**Yes everything too much is not enough**

**I'm sick of settling for in between**

**And I'm not givin' up**

As long as it feels right

At least we know that we're alive

All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah

**_Whoa oh_**

**We don't ever stop**

**Let's watch the sun come up**

_We'll sleep when we're dead cause_

_Halfway kinda sucks_

**We're heading for the sky**

**And will get lost in it cause**

**_All I want, all I want, all I want is everything_**

_And I will pose if I wanna_

_And will vogue like Madonna_

**_I might not dance like MJ RIP_**

**_But I will give the best of me_**

**All I want is everything**

**Yes everything too much is not enough**

**I'm sick of settling for in between**

**And I'm not givin' up**

As long as it feels right

At least we know that we're alive

All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah

**_Whoa oh_**

**Hold on to me**

**And I'll hold on to you **_(oh)_

**Don't over think**

**What have we got to lose**

_It's me and you,_

_Me and you no matter what_

**Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa**

**_We're heading for the sky_**

**And we'll get lost in it cause**

_All I want, all I want,_ **_all I want is everything_**

_And I will pose if I wanna_

_And will vogue like Madonna_

**_I might not dance like MJ RIP_**

**_But I will give the best of me_**

**All I want is everything**

**Yes everything too much is not enough**

**I'm sick of settling for in between**

**And I'm not givin' up**

As long as it feels right

At least we know that we're alive

All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah

**_Whoa oh_**

"Wow! This song is just like you sis." Jason and Nico said then look at each other.

"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx!" They were about to continue but kelp head cut them off.

"Alright! We get it! We should really get back up there it's about time to go to school." After saying that, we slung our bags on our shoulders and walked up.

(A/N another chapter done! Please Review. J )


	4. Chapter 4 HALF OF THE FIRST SCHOOL DAY!

**First things first, the reviews:**

**1 Silvern Leopard, please PM me because I might who you are in real life and delete your review.**

**2 For those who want me to update, I will. **

**3 This is my first fanfiction so if there is any awkward mistakes in the writing, please excuse me because I got no idea why its like that. The copy on my computer does not match with the one on fanfiction so you can't really blame me for some of the mistakes.**

**4. And lastly, I hereby thank you for your support.**

**Oh and I made a change in chapter 2 where Calypso does not attend the school**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

~~~Same Day~~~

~~~Before school~~~

~~~Annabeth POV~~~

Today, the popstars are coming. My gang, Katie, Silena, Piper, Hazel, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Beck, Travis and Conner, Grover , Michael, Will, Leo, Frank, decided to go to school earlier than usual. Usually, We go to school about 30 minutes before homeroom so we can hang out. But seeing the celebs are coming, people might be gathering around earlier than usual. So we decided to go to school at 7.15. I got in the car at 7.00A.M and then drove to school. Today I wore my "Don't piss me off" penny tee because I've been woken up by my twins so early so I am very sleepy. When I reach school, students were already hustling in the hall gossiping about how we are their guides and how unfair the teachers are.

I found my friends sitting at the green table in the rose garden.

"Hey Annie!" Stolls greeted

"Its Annabeth! You know she doesn't like that." Katie snapped as she slapped Travis on the head.

"Ow! Katie-Kat you know that hurts!" Travis whinned

"What did I say 'bout the name?" She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sorry."

"Ready to go?" Silena asked

"Yep let's go. Can't wait to see Thals again." I said

"You know Thalia?" Juniper asked astonished

"We used to play together before I moved to San Franciso." I smiled remembering those good days.

"But you can see her on TV." Hazel argued

"That's different."

"Right. Come on let's go!" Piper being the usual peace maker decided to stop us before it turns into an argument.

"See ya boys!" We chanted as we left. I led the way to the front desk but as we made the last turn, I literally crashed into Luke.

"Watch where you are going Annie. Are you ok?" Luke asked worriedly. Well you see when I was seven, I ran away from home. I thought I was going to die but thank the gods I met Luke. Luke being a year older, he came much prepared. We survived a few months until one day, my dad found us sleeping on deserted alley so he brought us back home. Then after, Luke also decided to go back to his home. So that was how we met. After this whole runaway from home, we became close friends and last year I developed a crush on him though I never told because he had a girlfriend. Then just last month, he started being a stuck boy so everything dropped. That's is about Luke.

I blushed when he called me Annie that just reminds me about what happened when we ran away. I got snapped back into reality when Clarisse dropped her books "accidentally".

"Yeah I am fine. If you would excuse we kinda need to go the front desk now."

"Yeah sure." And he extended his arm like a doorman to let us walk past. We reached the front desk in no time and we only had 30 minutes till class started. We greeted Ms. Alecto Dodds and learnt that the 5 should be arriving now. Right on cue, 5 new expensive cars pulled up to a halt and the drivers climbed out simultaneously. Before any students can rush up to them, Ms. Dodds yelled through the speakers, " Anyone who goes out the front doors will receive detention both at lunch and after school for the rest of the school year. With that, the students froze mid-step. Ms. Dodds then whispered to me, "Go out and usher them in now. I will handle the students." I nodded.

"Come on guys, they won't come in if we don't go." I said to the rest. We walked out the front doors causing the students to whisper and complain.

"Hello! I am Annabeth Chase, student body president and this is Piper Mclean, Silena Beauregard and Clarisse La Rue, Hazel Levesque." I pointed to them respectively, " We are your guides…"

"Wait hold on! Isn't Piper Mclean the daughter of that awesome actor Tristan Mclean?" The boy next to the middle one said who I think is Nico. After he said that, I received a glare from Piper while I just shrugged.

"Yes and Piper is also an awesome actress in the school play though she does not like to be known as Piper daughter of Tristan Mclean because," I startled, "Because well they have a rocky past. So ya. Now where was I oh yeah there. You guys should have your schedules and your books I assume with you?" They nodded, "Good, now we will show you the lockers. Oh and before I forget, Jason Grace?"

"Here" The guy on the other side of the middle one raised his hand. I looked at him, " You're with Piper. Nico? You're with Hazel. Thalia?" Then she ran over to hug me and cried, " Please say that I'm with you!" I got no idea how to answer, " Well kinda. Silena and I are guiding you and someone named Percy."

"What! Kelp head is in the same classes as me?"

"Haven't you guys shared schedules? I guess not then. Yep if you mean the one in the middle. And lastly we have Bianca with Clarisse. Oh Clarisse try to hold your temper." I received a quick and stiff nod from Clarisse. " Kay now lets go."

We brought them into the school and we walked to their lockers, which were the five next to me. They dumped their books in as I have a little chat with my friends, " So if they have any questions about any thing just answer them and if you wanna be friends with them, its okay but try not to be their enemies kay? We are a little late but the teachers won't mind since I had a talk to them already. Try to get them to take off their sunglasses. On and put your badges on." They nodded. And then they took their partners and lead them to class.

Silena and I started to take them to the classroom. The schedule that we have goes like this.

MONDAY, WEDNESDAY, FRIDAY

8.00 – HOMEROOM (Ms. Hestia) (Architechture teacher)

8.20 – FLAG RAISING in homeroom (Ms. Hestia)

8.30 – ENGLISH (Mr. Paul Blofis)

9.00 – SCIENCE (Ms. Demeter)

9.30 – MATH (Ms. Athena)(Design teacher)

10.00 – BREAK

10.15 – ELECTIVE 1 (Annabeth – Architechture, Silena – Make up Art, Thalia –Band, Percy – Swimming)

10.45 – MUSIC (Mr. Apollo)

11.15 – PHYSICAL EDUCATION GROUND SPORTS (Coach Hedge)

11.45 – LUNCH

12.15 – ELECTIVE 2 (Annabeth and Silena – Design, Thalia –Martial Arts, Percy – Marine Biology)

12.45 – STUDY HALL

1.00 – END

TUESDAY AND THURSDAY

8.00 – HOMEROOM (Ms. Hestia)

8.20 – FLAG RAISING (Ms. Hestia)

8.30 – GREEK MYTHOLOGY (Mr. Chiron Brunner)

9.00 – DRAMA (Ms. Aphrodite)(Make up Art and dance teacher)

9.30 – ART (Mr. Apollo)

10.00 –BREAK

10.15 – ELECTIVE 1 (Annabeth Silena, Thalia and Percy– Singing)

10.45 – SPEECH (Mr. Paul Blofis)

11.15 – PYSICAL EDUCATION OTHERS (Ms. Artemis or Mr. Ares)

11.45 – LUNCH

12.15 – ELECTIVE 2 (Annabeth, Thalia and Silena – Dance, Percy – Basketball)

12.45 – STUDY HALL (Ms. Athena)

1.00 – END

We reached the door to homeroom and Silena and I took out our badges and pinned them on to our shirts. Then I knocked the door and went in.

"Good morning Ms. Hestia, Silena and I are late because we have to show the new students there lockers first. This is Thalia…"

"Grace and Mr. Perseus Jackson." The guy in the turquoise shirt flinched at the sound of his name, "Yes I've heard. Thank you Ms. Chase and Beauregard. You are their guides right?" We nodded, "Um.. okay. Ms. Dare and Mr. Run please move to the other side of the room." With that they moved unwillingly. Josh Run is the school Jock and the guys from the football team were always trying to flirt with me but I take no interest in them.

"Annabeth?" Silena whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I sit with the girl? I don't think Beck would want me to sit with a boy." She said shyly.

"He asked you out? I knew he would! Sure!" We were approaching the four seats in the corner and I quickly turned to Thalia and said, " Hey Silena wants to sit with you. Is that alright?"

"Why?" She whinned.

"Because her boyfriend is in this class and I don't think he would like her to sit beside a boy."

"Fine." I was actually pretty upset as I just got reunited with me best friend and I can't even sit beside her. Though it is better to get Beck jealous about his girlfriend who he finally gathered up his courage to ask her out. We took our seats and the teacher started to take attendance. The new boy beside me, who I think his name is Percy, nudged me and asked, "Why is that girl glaring at you?" I looked over to the one who he pointed to and saw that R.E.D is smiling flirtaously.

"Do you mean the girl who is smiling and showing a lot of cleavage?"

"Yep!"

"Eww! You perv! That slut and her wannabes hates me."

"First thing, I am not a perv though my name is Percy. I was just looking around the classroom and I saw someone glaring. And before you looked over, she was not leaning down so I didn't see any of that."

" Oh! So its my fault?"

"Never sai…"

"Here!" I said standing up

"You better take off your sunglasses. It's a rule." I whispered to Percy without turning my head.

"Okay!" He took off his vans.

"Perseus Jackson!" Ms. Hestia said.

"Here and I preferred being called Percy." Percy said. Then I turned to him. I found myself lost of words for the first in my life. Those mesmerizing see green eyes he has under that lock off black untamable hair made me stare for more than a second there. Then Silena's high pitched voice broke my trance.

"Percy?" He looked at me, " Are you Greek?" I asked because Perseus is the Greek form of Percy.

"Yep. All 5 of our dads are Greek. Why?"

"Cool! All of my friends including me are also half-greek."

"Oh! Remember to introduce those people to me. I mean us."

"Yea sure!"

~~~Percy's POV~~~

~~~Same time~~~

So when I got out of the car with my cousins, I saw a girl with golden princess curls tyed up in a high pony tail walk towards me. My heart did a little somersault. I seriously hope that she was my guide. Turns out my wish came true. An amazing voice came out of her mouth when she spoke. This kind of makes me think about my old girlfriend Calyspo. _Snap out of it Jackson!_ _She cheated on you, your done with that dog. _Right. So I was so glad that she sat next to me in homeroom. Though Pinecone Face look sad. It must be something that the other girl called Silena said to Annabeth to make her sit with me. But that does not matter, the thing that matters is that a beautiful girl with golden princess curls and stormy gray eyes is right next to me, just a few inches apart. Then my nightmare came true. A girl wearing a very small top for her with a loose neck is staring. But I was save by bell. We had a short flag raising then the four of us moved to next classes which of course I dozed off. At break, Annabeth and Silena took us on a quick tour around the school showing us some common places. Then we head to our elective classes. I've learnt that all the elective classrooms or courts or pool is on the other side of the school. I went swimming and saw that emo and sparky were there and there was bee's guide. The muscular girl named Clarisse.

"Alright cupcakes. Drop and gimme 20. Once you are done, you can go into the water." Jason, Nico and did it with no problem since we need to keep fit for filming a music video. A few other boys, who I learnt that their names are Beck , a short form of his surname, Chris and Frank finish without breaking a sweat along with Clarisse. Then we jumped into the water to do a few laps.

" Cupcakes fall in!" Everybody gathered, at the shallow side of the pool, " Some girls from the student body brought in three boys, can you please raise your hands, Percy, Jason and Nico. Alright. Chris, Beck and Castellan in the pool with the newabies. Others out!" He ordered. Typical coach I guess.

"Swim as fast as you can! 2 laps and on your marks, get set! GO!" We pushed off from the side and swam. Nico, Jason and I swam a lot back at the houses that we stayed at. Though I was faster than any of them since I am always in the pool while Nico and Jason are playing Basketball. As we started the 2nd lap, I was in the lead with Jason and Nico behind me. I noticed that the Castellan boy was pretty fast to considering we were neck to neck. Seeing that I was near the end, I gave myself a last boost and touched the side.

"Beep! Jackson! Grace! Angel dude! Wednesday is tryouts and I'd like to see all of you there! Understand?"

"Yes Coach Hedge!" and we got to the showers.

"Nice race back there. I'm Luke." I turned around and saw Castellan. He stuck out his hand.

" Thanks you too! I'm Pe…"

"I know who you are. See you later!" And with that he went to shower.

After we showered and packed up every thing, we went out. Piper, Hazel, Silena, Annabeth, Thalia were standing there waiting for us. Then Beck came out and kissed Silena on the cheek. The same goes for Frank and Hazel. Chris and Clarisse came out chatting and finally Luke came out and said, "Hey Annie, remember Chiron wants us to…" He got cut off by Annabeth.

"I remembered, I'll see you there 5 minutes before lunch kay?"

"Yah okay see ya later Annie."

"Bye!" She smiled

"Why did you let him call you Annie? You wouldn't let the stolls." Hazel asked and Annabeth's smile dropped.

"Tell you later Hazel ok? Not now." Thalia said.

"Why would you know Pinecone face?" I asked.

"She is A! Is your head that full of kelp that you don't even know that?!" She snapped. Oh, the girl that I seem to like on first sight is the blondie that Uncle Zeus called. Wow! What a coincidence.

"Right! Now let's go." Music was one of the class that I was looking forward to. Beck and the guys walked with us. We reached music in no time. Annabeth checked her watch then opened the door. She led us straight to the teacher who was looking at some music sheet.

**That's all for Chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be up soon! Sorry 'bout the timetable, I am from Hong Kong not America so I am not use to it. SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5 MUSIC!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

~~~Percy's POV~~~

~~~Music~~~

"Excuse me? Ms. Aphrodite?" She looked up and something about her that looked familiar…

"Hey mum!" Silena and Piper said.

"Hey sweeties! What's up?!

"Mum, these are the new students…" And then she looked at us.

"PERCY!JASON!THALIA!NICO!BIANCA!All of fabulous 5 are here!" She said then grabbed us in a hug.

"Hey Aunt Ditey!"

"Hey let's start with some pop music okay? Then everyone will sing a bit of their own favourite song so I can group you." She said to the class then Beck's hand rose up, "And for those who do not sing can do a group song with their friends about 3 to 8 people in one. Any questions? No now let's start with fabulous 5!"

"So what song shall we do?" I asked

"Best song ever!" Nico said

"Yep alright!" Thalia agreed.

(One Direction – Best song ever)

(Bold for what Percy is thinking)

Percy:

Maybe it's the way she walked

Straight into my heart and stole it

Through the door and past the guards

Just like she already owned it

**(Just like what Annabeth did)**

Nico:

I said, "Can you give it back to me?"

She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"

**(That sounded a lot like her)**

All:

And we danced all night to

The best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

'Cos we danced all night to

The best song ever

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes... Woo!

**(Thalia and Bianca started dancing while singing)**

Jason:

Said her name was Georgia Rose

And her daddy was a dentist

Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)

But she kissed me like she meant it

Nico:

I said, "Can I take you home with me?"

She said, "Never in your wildest dreams!"

**(I wondered if she would slap at that)**

Thalia and Bianca:

And we danced all night to

The best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

'Cos we danced all night to

The best song ever I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes... Woo!

Jason:

You know, I know, you know

I'll remember you

And I know, you know, I know

You'll remember me

Percy:

You know, I know, you know

I'll remember you

I know, you know, I hope you'll remember

How we danced

How we danced (One, two, one, two, three)

Bianca and Nico:

How we danced all night (How we danced)

To the best song ever

We knew every line (We knew every line)

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her

'Cos we danced all night to (We danced, we danced)

The best song ever (It's always something like this)

And we danced all night

To the best song ever

We knew every line

Now I can't remember

How it goes but I know

That I won't forget her (That I won't forget her)

'Cos we danced all night to

The best song ever (Best song ever)

I think it went oh, oh, oh

I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah

I think it goes... Woo!

**(Thalia did some hip-hop moves while Jason and I leant back-to-back playing the guitars)**

Percy:

Best song ever

It was the best song ever

It was the best song ever

It was the best song ever

Then every body clapped and nearly all the girls except for Annabeth and her friends started attacking Nico, Jason and I with kisses. We were tackled to the floor in no time. Over the girls, I think I saw Thalia and Bianca slapping some of the boys on the face.

"Alright everybody settle down." Nobody listened, " SETTLE DOWN! DO YOU WANNA MEET MY MIRRORS?" I got no idea what she meant there but everybody left us. We, the three boys then ran to Aphrodite's purse to borrow a mirror knowing that she would have at least 5 not counting the ones in the cosmetic set.

"What the?" My face was covered with red lipstick, my sleeve was off my shoulder and my hair was messy in the way that is NOT cute! I looked over to Jason who even got lipstick on his neck. Nico was no different to us.

"Don't worry sweeties! I will come off! Now look at me and smile! Your dads wanna see if you guys are fitting in!" She took out her sparkly hot pink phone and started to take pictures of us.

" NOT FUNNY DITEY!" We chanted. She giggled and gave us each a napkin. When we are done, we went back to our seats.

"You missed some. Here lemme help you." Annabeth said as she took the napkin from my hand. She wiped my chin then gave it back to me.

" Up next, there is Silena and Piper my daughters, Beck, Chris, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse and Annabeth and they will be doing "Rumor has it" in a music video type of way." Annabeth and her friends walked up and they settled down with Chris on the guitar and Clarisse on the keyboard and they also have a bass music.

(The bass music started)

P=Piper, A= Annabeth, B=Both

Piper sang into the mike

Frank and Beck has one arm around their girlfriends and they were chatting

(P)(Ooooooh,)X4

(A)She, she ain't real

She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will

She is a stranger

You and I have history or don't you remember?

Sure, she's got it all but baby is that really what you want?

**They pulled the mike from the mike stand and untied their hair to flick it.**

**The boys take notice of the other girls and wanted to walk towards them but Silena and Hazel were in their way**.

(P)Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds

She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down

She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core

Now rumour has it, she ain't got your love anymore

**They finally found away around the girls and walked towards Annabeth and Piper. The boys started to act like they are flirting while Hazel and Silena stomped their feet and discussed a plan to them back**

(A)Rumour has it

(P)(Rumour)

(A)Rumour has it

(P)(Rumour)

(A)Rumour has it

(P)(Rumour)

(A)Rumour has it

(P)(Rumour)

Piper and Annabeth walked around the boys and started to pull in some dance moves.

(B)Rumour has it

(Rumour)

Rumour has it

(Rumour)

Rumour has it

(Rumour)

Rumour has it

(Rumour)

They stopped dancing as Silena and Hazel sashayed towards their boyfriends

(A)She is half your age

But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed

I heard you been missing me

You've been telling people things you shouldn't be

Like when we creep out, she ain't around

Haven't you heard the rumours?

Annabeth turned her head to look at Piper while the other girls were "slapping" their boyfriends.

(B)Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds

You made a fool out of me and, boy, I'm bringing you down

You made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core

But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for

Then Annabeth and Piper turned back to Frank and Beck and pushed them away from them.

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(A)All of these words whispered in my ear

Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear

Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it

People say crazy things

Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it

Just 'cause you heard it

Beck and Frank then goes to Silena and Hazel.

(B)Rumour has it

(Rumour)

Rumour has it

(Rumour)

Rumour has it

(Rumour)

Rumour has it

(Rumour)

Silena and Hazel did some waving hand gestures while Piper and Annabeth leant back-top-back singing

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(P)Rumour has it

(A)(Rumour)

(A)Rumour has it

(P)(Rumour)

(A)Rumour has it

(P)(Rumour)

(A)Rumour has it

(P)(Rumour)

(A)Rumour has it

(P)(Rumour)

(B)Rumour has it

(Rumour)

Rumour has it

(Rumour)

Rumour has it

Annabeth stood to one side while Piper to the other and she sang the last line and struck her pose.

(A)But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for

Annabeth held the note till the music completely fades. I found her voice remarkably hot!.

"Wonderful! Now for the second song, you are going to do make it shine right?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yep." Annabeth answered. Beck proceed to the drums, Frank went to the electric guitar while Chris went to the keyboard.

(Make it shine – Victorious)

Silena=S, Piper=P, Annabeth=A, Clarisse=C, Hazel=H, All='A'

A:

Here I am

Once again

Feeling lost

But now and then

I breathe it in** ( She raised her arms)**

To let it go

S:

And you don't know where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only somebody could hear

**Some guy wolf whistled as Silena pointed to a cute guy while Beck just has an annoyed look on his face.**

**P:**

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

**Piper struck a high note and I saw Jason staring at her intently.**

C:

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

You'll never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

**(Never thought Clarisse can sing)**

H:

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'A':

Cause you know that if your live

In your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be

Everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

**They pulled up some dance that I never thought they could do**

A:

Reaching high

Feeling low

I'm holding on but letting go

I like to shine

I'll shine for you

**Annabeth caught my gaze and smiled**

S:

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer

P:

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know

C:

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

You'll never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

H:

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'A':

Cause you know that if your live

In your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be

Everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

**(I have to admit I seen Victoria Justice dance to this song and the girls where even better. The spin that Annabeth did made her curls twirl.)**

A:

Everyone can tell you how

It's all been said and done

That harder times will change your mind

And make you wanna run

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breath the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

**The girls paired up to do skips around each other as Annabeth did her solo part**

**'A':**

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dream in action

You'll never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your live

In your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be

Everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

**(Every girl except Annabeth because she went to the piano)**

S:

When I make it shine

**(Silena ended it with her signature high pitch voice)**

** "**That was amazing!" Aphrodite copied her daughter's squeal, "What's your named sweetie?" She asked Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Oh daughter of my old friend Athena. Say, would you like to join the talent show? You do have a high chance of winning."

"Um… Okay!" She said.

"YAY! Alright 1 more song this time only the boys okay? And Beck sing a little bit" She said.

"Oh… Hey you guys know The Big Bang?" Annabeth said/asked."

"Sounds good!" Chris said.

Annabeth settled at the keyboard, Silena took acoustic guitar, Clarisse took the bass, Hazel with the electric guitar and Piper with the drums.

The big bang by Rock Mafia

Chris=C, Beck=B, Frank=F, All=A

F:

(oh babe!)

C:

I don't wanna lie

I'm gonna take what you're giving

'Cause I know you're willing

To take me all the way

B:

You got me right here

Combustible

And I can't wait to finally explode

A:

The big big bang

The reason I'm alive

When all the stars collide

In this universe inside

A:

The big big bang

The big big bang , the big big bang

B:

(Whistling)

**(I have to admit that they are pretty good)**

C:

Some people like to talk

But I'm into doing

What I feel like doing

When I'm inspired

B:

So, if we take a walk down

The beach tonight

I bet we could light up the sky

A:

The big big bang

The reason I'm alive

When all the stars collide

In this universe inside

The big big bang

The big big bang, the big big bang

F:

Take it from me, I don't wanna be

Mummified

Sometimes I feel so isolated

I wanna die

And I'll take it from me if you got it

Every time

A:

So baby, bring your body here

Next to mine, next to mine

C:

I don't wanna dream

I just wanna live it

B:

So baby

Let's not miss this thing

A:

The big big bang

The reason I'm alive

When all the stars collide

In this universe inside

C:

The big big bang B:(Whistling)

F:

The big big bang, the big big bang

C:

Hit me big, big, big, bang

B:

Whoa, baby

F:

Whoa, baby

B:

Whoa, baby

**(They looked and pointed at their girlfriends as they sang the last few lines.)**

Before any girls can attack them, Clarisse, Hazel and Silena already ran over to hug them. They've also shot the class with scary glares.

"Wonderful! Back you should sing more! Any ways let's carry on." The other groups went forward to perform and when Rachel and her group sang, they danced like strippers YUK!

"Now, I will be grouping you guys. Fabulous 5 group one obviously, with Annabeth, Silena, Piper, Beck." I grinned at Annabeth though she did not notice. Soon I was deep into my own thoughts, what if she doesn't like me? What if she only wants to be friends? _If I ask her out and she says no, will she hate me? Don't think about that Percy! I forbid it!. Write a song for her kelp head!_ I can almost hear Thalia say. But what if…?

"Percy? Percy! PERSEUS!" I snapped out of it. I saw Annabeth standing above me yelling at me.

"WHAT!" I yelled back

"You doze off! Come on its P.E.!"

"Oops sorry. Umm Let's go?" She rolled her eyes.

We walked out of the class room and saw Thalia and Silena waiting for us. Together, we made it to the locker to take our gym bags and walked to the gym with no fans crowding around us.

**(A/N: There you go chapter 5! **

** 6 will be up tomorrow unless I receive 15 reviews today, then I would update Chapter 6. If the same person review more than once, that still counts as 1 review. But still PLEASE REVIEW! **

** and I don't care how many does 1 review but I have to reach till 30 on Monday or I am stopping the Fanfiction. DON'T REVIEW! NO STORY! HA!)**


	6. Chapter 6 After Lunch Day 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

~~~Annabeth's POV~~~

~~~Flashback~~~

Just now, Percy and his cousins sounded amazing! I couldn't believe what I was hearing. At the end, we applaud like the others but we did not go forth to attack them. When we sung, we did what we did the best, let our emotions flow out. We danced like how we play WII. It was real fun and later, Silena, Piper, Beck and I were surprised to hear that we were grouped in group 1 though we did not want to be separated with the rest of our friends. When the class ended, I walked to the door, only to notice that Percy was not following me. So I walked to where he was and snapped him back to reality.

"Percy. Percy? Percy!" I was getting worried so I addressed him with his Greek form of name, "PERSEUS!" Thank the gods he came to focus. Then we walked to P.E.

After we changed into our Gym Clothes, Coach Hedge was waiting for to announce that we were going to play volleyball. YES! I was on the volleyball's team back in San Francisco.

"Let's see… Split the class in half." Half of the class went to the other side of the gym, then Coach Hedge went to each side to choose the captains. I was with the Fabulous 5 and some of Drew's cheerleaders and Jocks. The other 5 girls decided to leave me with the newbies.

"Chase! Captain of Reds. And Drew Captain of Blues." With he left us to choose our teams.

"I want Per…" Drew started and I saw Percy's lopsided grin dropped. Hmm… I've gotta help him.

"Coach!" he turned, "Mr. D said that no matter what happened to the other guides, I must stick with the new students. So I guess that the teams are sorted. Me and the new ones while Drew got the rest."

"Good point there Chase! Okay! Now start playing." With that he left. I saw Thalia, Jason, Nico and Bianca smile while Percy came close and muttered thanks into my ear. I grinned as I see Drew pissed.

The game started and I found out that Bianca and Thalia were pretty good while the boys were um… Nah… Soon the scores came clear, we won big score 25 to 18.

"Alright cupcakes! Hit the showers!"

We got dressed and head to the cafeteria. I queued up after Clarisse and bought my but I bumped into Percy causing me to drop it. Incase you are wondering, Silena, waited for the 5 because we were too hungry.

"Oops! I am so sorry Annabeth. Here! Let me buy you a new one."

"Uhh…" I was speechless seeing his worried/confuses expression, "Its okay," I managed to get out, "The cafeteria food ain't that good. You don't need to." He shook his head and his wavy hair was like ones of a cute little puppy.

" I might not need to, but I want to." OMG! I can't believe that the guy I thought was a snob turns out to be so nice and caring. Figured that I've already lost the argument, I gave up and followed him to the line. I asked for the same thing plus a bag of nachos. We walked to the table that I saw my friends sitting at.

"Incase you still don't know who this is, Katie, Juniper, Chris, Beck, Travis and Conner, Grover , Michael, Will, Leo, Frank meet Percy. Chris, Beck, Frank we had music together." I announced.

"Hey guys! That's Jason, Nico, Thalia and Bianca coming over." He pointed over to the 5 people walking towards us holding their trays.

"'Sup"

"Nice meeting you!"

"Hello!"

"How'dcha doin'?"

"Yo!"

"Remember to keep your wallets close-"

" –unless you want it to be stolen!"

"Well don't just stand there beautiful goddess and _guys_." Leo said causing Thals and Bianca to giggle and the boys to look annoyed. They greeted each other. They put their trays down and were about to sit down when…

"Hello! Goode High! As you know I am the cheerleader captain Rachel. Today we have 5 new students on the first day here. As a tradition each student must preform a song. Am I right?" She asked. Some said yes while others murmured no. Then suddenly Mr. D came in.

"You're wrong! And why are you on stage? Chase!" I stood up and said before Rachel can answer him.

" Mr. D, sorry but I was just taking the new students to a lunch table. I was about to go up there when Rachel went up instead." I said innocently causing Rachel to glare at me.

"No problem! Dare! Get down here and detention for going on stage a noise pollute the cafeteria without permission. Chase get up there and correct Ms. Dare." He said. I mouthed sorry to the 5 and all they gave me was a look of confusment. Then I walked up onto the stage.

"Goode High! Hello! Today we have some newcomers and as a tradition they would have to perform. But unlike what Rachel had said, they needn't do solos. According to rule 27, yes, every student must perform but if they are a group, they can do a song together. Now give it up for the fabulous 5." Then the students of the student body started clapping to set an example while other join in cheering at the sound of Fabulous 5. The 5 went up and started discussing.

~~~Percy's POV~~~

~~~Same time~~~

"Hey we should do together, it totally emphasize the point of "if you are a group, you can do a song together" and also this song really shows what we are about. Without each other we will never be like what we are now." I suggested.

"Wow where did all the kelp in your brain went?" I shrugged.

"We can have some girls coming up to do the dance."

"Not Drew! Maybe Annabeth and Silena and the others."

"I'll say it!" I went up the mic, "Silena, Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Juniper and Katie can you come up to be our back up dancers?" They looked at each other then Annabeth said, "If we go the boys will be up too. The boys are just as good as us."

"K!" They came up and we told them, "Just follow the dance moves from the song we are going to sing." They had a look of worry on the face. But when I looked down I saw the cheerleaders annoyed.

~~~Annabeth's POV~~~

(We're all in this Together – High school musical (A/N: Don't exactly like it but it's the best I know) )

Percy=Italics Nico= Italics Bold Thalia=Bold Bianca=underline Jason=under Italics All=Underline Italics Bold

All of them stayed in back stage with there instruments and as soon as the music played, my friends and I grinned. We know the lyrics, moves by heart. Us girls formed the Cheerleader circle as they sang from the back stage. Bianca was playing the keyboard but Grover was playing it for her when she was dancing or not on stage. Same goes for Percy but his replacement was Chris. He was playing the acoustic guitar. Clarisse standed in for Thalia on the bass. Frank for Jason on the electric guitar. Beck for Nico on the drums.

**_Together, together, together everyone _**

**_Together, together, come on lets have some fun _**

**_Together, were there for each other every time _**

**_Together, together come on lets do this right _**

Travis and Conner did a back to back split in the air

Percy:

_Here and now it's time for celebration _

_To finally figure it out _

_That all our dreams have no limitations _

_That's what it's all about _

Percy bounced in happily like what Zac Efron did in the video

Thalia:

**Everyone is special in their own way **

**We make each other strong (each other strong)**

**Were not the same **

**Were different in a good way **

**Together's where we belong **

Thalia came in dancing with some of the boys and stood by piper and I as she hit 'strong'. Then the others came up to the stage and got into the formation with us with them at the front

All:

**_We're all in this together _**

**_Once we know_**

**_That we are _**

**_We're all stars _**

**_And we see that _**

**_We're all in this together _**

**_And it shows _**

**_When we stand _**

**_Hand in hand _**

**_Make our dreams come true _**

**_Together, together, together everyone _**

**_Together, together, come on lets have some fun _**

**_Together, were there for each other every time _**

**_Together together come on lets do this right _**

Jason:

_We're all here _

_And speaking out in one voice _

_Were going to rock the house _

_The party's on now everybody make some noise _

_Come on scream and shout _

He pointed to the ceiling and back to the cheering crowd but did not jump down knowing that it is not safe in a school.

Bianca:

We've arrived because we stuck together 

Champions one and all

Bianca sang in her amazing voice then walked up to the front, the tip as I'll say it. And then we started doing the pull pull stamp thingy.

All:

**_We're all in this together _**(Together!)

**_Once we know_**

**_That we are _**(That we are)

**_We're all stars _**

**_And we see that _**

**_We're all in this together _**(oohhh)

**_And it shows _**

**_When we stand _**

**_Hand in hand _**

**_Make our dreams come _**

**_We're all in this together _**

**_When we reach _**

**_We can fly _**

**_Go in sight _**

**_We can make it _**

**_We're all in this together _**

**_Once we see _**

**_There's a chance _**

**_That we have _**

**_And we take it _**

Silena, Piper, Hazel, Katie, Juniper and ! walked up to the front while Nico sang

Nico:

**_Wild cats sing along _**

**_You know really got it going on _**

**_Wild cats in the house _**

**_Everybody say it now _**

**_Wild cats everywhere _**

**_Wave your hands up in the air _**

**_That's the way we do it _**

**_Lets get to it _**

**_Time to show the world _**

~Music~

We paired up, Silena with Beck, Juniper with Grover, Hazel with Frank, Chris and Clarisse, Michael and Piper, Conner and Travis because they are twins so they do their own little solo duet, Katie with Leo and Will with me. We did everything together the part that basketball players pair up with cheerleaders while Travis and Conner do some flips. After that we took after their instruments. While the five dance and sung. They "jumped" onto some tables. I mean they went to stand on it. Something about Pop stars probably.

All:

**_We're all in this together _**

**_Once we know_**

**_That we are _**

**_We're all stars _**

**_And we see that _**

**_We're all in this together _**

**_And it shows _**

**_When we stand _**

**_Hand in hand _**

**_Make our dreams come _**

**_We're all in this together _**

**_When we reach _**

**_We can fly _**

**_Go in sight _**

**_We can make it _**

**_We're all in this together _**

**_Once we see _**

**_There's a chance _**

**_That we have _**

**_And we take it _**

They made their way back to stage

**_Wild cats everywhere _**

**_Wave your hands up in the air _**

**_That's the way we do it _**

**_Let's get to it _**

**_Come on everyone_**

And then we stopped playing. People clapped and cheered. When everybody calmed, we walked down. Rachel Elizabeth Dare also known as R.E.D. came over and asked the 5, "Hey we have some extra seats over there. You wanna come? You won't have to cramp here." She said at the same time keep on flipping her hair.

"NO! I will sit with my long-time-no-see-best friend/ god sister!" Was Thalia's answer. I felt so touched by that.

"Well she can come too." R.E.D said smiling.

"NO! I do not want to go!" I said standing up.

"Who asked you Annie Bethy!" She snapped not even bothering to look at me. What the heck was wrong with her? Is she that stupid and annoying?

"I am afraid you did!" I smirked knowingly.

"Oh what about you guys?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"Oh I am sitting with my _girlfriend." _Jason said pulling Piper up.

"Me too." Percy said as he pulled me up too. Piper and I gave the boys a "WTF" look. The boys looked at each other and grinned. And we understood immediately.

"I am staying with my new friends," Nico said.

"And I am sticking with everyone else." Bianca said as she imitated Rachel's batting eyelashes.

"See Rachel! If you treat them normally and not over the top, they might like you." I said into her face as Jason and Percy put their arm around Piper and I.

"Fine! I guess. But if you want to sit with me and the other cool ones, you are always welcomed." She said then turn flipping her hair the same time.

"Hate that girl! Too slutty!" I mumbled as I sat down. Jason and Percy let go of Piper and me. Percy and the others were on my left while I have Piper on my right. We ate in silence until Percy said, "What does a nacho taste like? Can I try one?" I gave him another 'WTF' and Thalia piped up, "Oooh if he gets one, I want one too!" We all look at them weirdly until Jason said, "You see our manager is really strict on our diet-"

Nico continued, "So we cannot have any nachos, they say there is too much preservation in it because cheese rot really quickly so-"

Bianca continues, "So they say no nachos to keep us fit. That's why the boys are muscular and Thals and I are slim." Me and the normal kids laughed so hard that our sides hurt.

"Wow! That's…" Travis started.

"6 letters, T.O.R.T.U.R.E!" Conner continued. We laughed a little bit more.

"You're kidding right?" Katie said. They stared at us.

"You ARE kidding right?" Juniper repeated.

"Does it look like we are kidding?" Thalia asked.

"Look at us." Jason said then Percy, him and Nico lift their arms straight and then bent it. We can see that their muscles were huge.

Bianca whispered to us in a non-secret way, "What's scary is that they have packs…" We just looked them. Then I got lost looking at Percy's strong arms.

"What the heck is wrong with your manager?" Beck and Leo asked together, " I mean like Leo and I always follow our dad to work. For example working on Athena's mall that Annabeth designed which no offence Annabeth includes a lot of carrying and hammering." I motioned for him to continue, "Then after that we eat a lot of junk food and we still don't loose our muscles." Beck said. "And our packs!" Leo said. We know that what they said was real because we've seen so ourselves but the 5 looked at them with a very funny expression. Probably surprised.

"Awww man! We did that for nothing." Nico said then faced palmed.

The I tossed them my pack, which was bought by Percy. They started tack it like wolves.

"I mean like Travis and I just go to hip hop and street dance classes and after we also attack junk food but we still have exactly what you guys have though maybe not as strong as Beck and Leo." Conner said and the expression came again. I did not hesitate this time and took my phone out to snap a picture. **Flash** . They looked at me then I whatsapped the photo to everybody's number that I know sitting around the table. I looked at it and laughed hard again.

"You guys have a mansion right?" they nodded, "Great lets have a huge sleepover on Saturday to Sunday then we will teach you whatever you need to know." Chris suggested.

"We can't this weekend." Why not I thought. "Some workers our going to be there finishing the guess rooms."

"Then we can just go to my mom's house." I said, everybody looked at me, oh! I never told them 'bout that. "My mom is going to Greek, Malcolm and some workers are going with her too. So she is sending the little ones that she adopted to another house with maids. So, we can just go to her main house. Nobody would be there."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Hazel asked.

"Why not. My mum said that that house was going to be mine later so why don't I treat it as mine now. I don't want it to be mine but I can use it. Okay so it is all set. Beck Leo meet me there at 4.00p.m on Saturday. Others 7.30 P.M. Athena's mansion."

"Why do you need us there so early?" Beck asked.

"Your dad designed the security system. I guess you are the only ones to understand."

"Kay!"

"Ring!" The warning bell went and we went separate ways to elective.

~~~Percy's POV~~~

~~~Study Hall~~~

At study hall, I asked Annabeth, "Hey Annabeth?" She looked up.

"Well I was wondering if you can come over for a study date later because I am having difficulties on catching up." I asked. She looked at me then agreed. Actually, I can actually understand it but I still need help and I want to spend some time with Annabeth. Study hall ended and I waited for Annabeth to pack her things then took her to Black Jack while she left her car in school for Silena to drive it back for her because Silena did not drive and they lived right next door.

(A/N Longest chapter EVER! Remember to review!)


	7. Chapter 7 Study Date!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the things that Rick Riordan did not included in the series.

~~~Annabeth's POV~~~

~~~After School~~~

Did PERCY JACKSON, an A LISTER POPSTAR just asked ME, ANNABETH CHASE, in line for the next Athena Chase, OUT? I was startled and speechless. I know it is JUST a study DATE but still, there is the word DATE in it. Oh my gods. I told Silena to drive my car back to my dad's home while I hopped into Percy's awesome Bentley car. It has EVERYTHING! What surprised me the most was when he asked, "Anything you want? Like movies or music?" I looked at him confused. I mean like how will he be able to get what I want? So I tested him.

"You have Avengers?" I asked. He smirked.

"I don't but I will." He smiled.

"Wait you're going buy it? Then never mind."

"Relax. Black Jack!" He said. I looked at him as if he went crazy.

"Yes boss?" The speakers said. I looked at him surprised.

"Avengers. Movie. Marvel. Robert Downey Junior."

"All set." A screen bigger than the one on the business class of a normal plane came out and the movie started playing. I grabbed the headphones as I said thank you to Percy. I didn't even want to know how. But he was famous, he can ask any dude to just come over and help in upgrade the car. Sooner or later, he pulled up in front of an amazingly built house. It is 5 stories. Every window frame was made of Celestial Bronze or Imperial Gold. The sides were made of marble stone and for the back of the house, they used rosemary wood to match the garden. I was literally gaping at the house until Percy said…

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" He asked with a cute but worried expression. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his sea-green eyes are huge in terror.

"I'm fine. Something that I inherited through my mum. Admiring the architecture." I answered. I followed him into the house. WOW! Their funky chandelier. Their glass table. JUST WOW!. I followed Percy up the Stygian Iron stairs. I got into his room, which was painted in Sea-Green. The color matches his eyes completely. Their were posters scattered on a shelf. He gave me a little tour around his huge room.

"Well this messiest shelf is the place in the room that I am afraid of. Just in 2 days, our manager sent us all of our posters and it is pretty frightening to have your own pair of eyes stare at you." He shivered at the thought of that and I giggled. He showed me other parts of his room then we went down to the snack bar to grab a drink. As we were walking down, Percy talked about once before their concert.

"So, Thalia was getting really nervous because she was having to jump down from the balcony. (A/N Thalia is fear of heights) We, being good cousins asked her what will help her out. She then asked our bodyguard to take in 5 buckets of ice-cream. If I remember well, it is 1 litre. Despite the fact that our manager said no, Thalia insisted. So we sat there with the ice-creams in the microwave, waiting for it to melt. When it is done, Thalia forced us to drink 1 litre each and she did so herself. For some particular reason, melted ice cream should make her feel better but that was her unlucky day. When we did our final rehearsal of Thalia jumping off the balcony, she vomited all the ice-cream as she jumped. So imagine yourself, holding a water gun and holding the trigger as you jump down the pool, that was how she looked but it was ice-cream vomit instead of water and it was coming fro her mouth, she looked like an uncontrollable girl spitting things out and jerking around in the air. It was hilarious. The ice-cream that she drank was mango too!" I laughed. " I even got it on tape." He said as he showed me. I nearly fell down from laughing. Luckily, Percy caught me awkwardly and our bodies were nearly touching. I stared into his eyes while he did the same. I pushed him off and muttered thanks as I saw that Thalia, Bianca, Jason and Nico was staring. When we walked down the last step, they just whistled innocently or stared at their coffees.

"Hey guys!" I said as if nothing happened.

"Hey." They said in an tired voice.

"Why are you guys so tired?"

"Well let's just say that we have to beat some girls off us." Jason and Nico said in a matter of tone.

"Boys for Bianca and I." Thals said.

"You and kelp head left before people went swarming around." Nico said.

"It was pretty embarrassing having your friends protection us." Jason said as he examined his coffee.

"Well too bad! You shouldn't have been so slow." Percy said as he handed me a coffee.

"Since when do you brew coffee for people other than yourself?" Bianca said as she wiggled her eyebrows. I had to stop myself from blushing by imagining my twin brothers being wacked by my mom to make me laugh but I swallowed it.

"Like I can't?" Percy said coolly.

"No you can but you have never done it before." Nico said as I sipped my coffee. MAN! It was good!

"Well people who we've met before use coffee makers daily. I'm not sure if she knows." He said as he started to blush.

"Oh! Percy Jackson cares 'bout others!" Thalia squealed like a 5 year old.

"Okay! That's enough! Now Percy and I need to hit the books!" I said giving them my signature glare.

"I'd never imagine the Percy and books will be in the same sentence!" Jason said. I ignored him and went up to his study room. I glanced behind seeing that Percy was right after. When we got up, I started taking my stationary out to put it on his huge desk.

"Hey, Annabeth? I am going to go get my bag from my room, I am going to be back real quick." He said then ran off.

I took this opportunity to look around. There is a huge bookshelf but with only a few in it. I took it out not knowing what book is it and flipped to a random page. On that, there is Percy in his swim trunks carrying a pretty girl with light brown hair, perfectly tanned skin. She was wearing a bikini, which I always thought was TOO revealing in one way or the other. I flipped to another page and there is a picture of Percy having his arms wrapped around her protectively. I blinked back a few tears of jealousy and closed the book, putting it back at its rightful place due to hearing Percy's footsteps. I made a mental note to myself ask him about the photos.

"So what do you need help the most?" I asked as he entered.

"Math!" He said the word with disgust.

"Okay!" We pulled out our homework, which are 2 pages in the workbook.

~~~After 2 hours~~~

"FINALLY! You've finished your MATH homework! In 2 hours!" I cried. He doesn't even bother thinking about it. That was why Thalia calls him kelp head.

"Well I'm not as smart as you. WISE GIRL!"

"At least others your age won't need 2 hours to finish 2 pages of math Seaweed brain." I got no idea where that came from.

"Ya ya whatever," His hands pressed a button, "Yes?"

"Yay! It worked!" I heard Thalia's voice, "Now that I don't need to come up to tell you or shout!"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Nico and I are going to order pizza. Is Annie there?"

"No she is not! But Annabeth is." I said through the mike.

"Yeah yeah whatever! Blonde brain are you staying for dinner?" She asked

"Well do you want me to?" I asked

"Yes!" All of Percy's cousin yelled and Percy too.

"Okay! At least I don't need to see Miss hate me."

"Ya nice joke you've got there. Did your taste bud change in 10 years?" She asked.

"Nope!"

"Kay then bye!" And click! It was off.

"What do you want to do now? Pizza should be here in 15 minutes if Thalia said she was Thalia." I took this as the opportunity to ask him about the girl.

"Lemme see your books?" And without waiting for his answer, I went over to the book that I was looking at before he went in and took.

"Ya sure! I never read it." He said coming over.

I flipped to the first page where it was really a page with many words. The story was from peter rabbit. I sat at the table and Percy sat right next to me. He took a sharpie and drew to moustache on Peter rabbit. I flipped the pages and he add one to every Peter Rabbit. Then until that page of him and the girl, he drew a moustache on his face and then he stopped. He glared at it. BTW the page said do it yourself. I saw tears coming down so I shut the book immediately.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing." I gave him my best puppy eyes look, " Sorry but I do not want to talk about it." I patted him on the back as I reached for a tissue paper.

"Are you sure? Sometimes holding a grudge will harm you more than spilling it out." I said softly as I wiped his tears.

"I am fine. Thanks." He smiled through his sadness. Man! He just looks so loving that way. I gave up.

"Hey nerds! Pizza's here! Come down!" The speakers cracked.

"That's our cue!" I said, "Would you like me to bring it up to you or not? You look horrible." I asked.

"Umm… Can you please bring it up?" He asked. I nodded and then dashed down the stairs.

"Where is kelp head?" Jason asked.

"He is upstairs. I'm going have to bring it up to him."

"Why?" Bianca asked. Taking a break from stuffing pizza into her mouth.

"Well. After he finished his math, we took a look at his books. There was one that is like a Peter Rabbit storybook and he was drawing moustaches on the pictures. Then in the middle of the book there was a picture," I stopped as I felt a lump at my throat, "_Ahem_, He was the beach with a girl and he started tearing up." I finished. They looked at each other concerned.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked.

"Did the girl have brown hair?" Nico asked.

"Yep why?" They started whispering. I heard glimpse of it. "_No it can't be." "Why would there be a picture of her?" "Maybe he just forgot." _

"Hello? Can you guys whisper behind my back somewhere else? I need to get some food." I said. With that they moved away.

~~~Percy's POV~~~

_Calypso… Thank the gods Annabeth did not realizes that she was my ex. That would have been weird. The girl who I hope to be with seeing the girl who kicked my heart up my ass. I tried to not cry in front of her but I can't. That day was just too unbearable._

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_ I was planning my birthday "blow-out" with my cousins. We were giving out ideas while Thalia was writing them down. The party was going to be on a hill that our dads gave us when we were 10. People who were invited were the non-snobby celebrities, our nicer uncles and aunts. Unfortunately, our fathers would be there. I asked if Calypso could come after all, we've been together for a year and half. Though we did not celebrate my birthday with her because last time, the party did not include her due to Thalia's rule. Luckily, she said yes this time. Then, Jason's "good friend" who we always say that they should get together, Reyna called._

_ "Hey Rey whats'up?" He said._

_ "Um… Is Percy there?" She asked. That was weird. _

_ "Yep! Why?" _

_ "You better get to Manhattan Mall. I mean Percy… Yea! Manhattan Mall. Big things happening."_

_ "Reyna? You called to tell Percy to go to Manhattan Mall?"_

_ "Yep! Big things are happening related to Percy." She said, "BYE!" The phone clicked._

_ "Well I guess I got to go to Manhattan Mall!" They just stared. I grabbed my jacket and asked Tim, our driver, to drive me to Manhattan Mall. I got out of the car and walked to where I see Reyna and her manager, Circe standing there. Reyna works at a spa shop at Manhattan Mall. Reyna saw me and ran over._

_ "Percy look over there!" She pointed over to a pair sucking faces. At first I would be confused, calling me over to show me some teen romance. Then I realized that the girl was none other than CALYPSO! I was furious, then heart-broken, then confused. I resist the urge to go there because, 1, many people were at that side so if I yelled at her, I would then be crowded with fans, 2, I wanted to plan something big something to get revenge at that girl who I cared, loved so much, who kicked my heart up my ass. I left but not before taking a picture of the scene of disgust. When I got home, I showed my cousins the picture. While they were planning my big revenge, that's because I suck in revenge, I cried and cried. Even after the revenge, I still felt hurt. Really hurt. Bianca and Thalia asked me to get a date or something to get past it. But I cant. That was not until we went on the tour. I had real fun and forgot about that … that__**… (Shall I use a swear? I guess so this is Rated T) **__BITC…" _

_~~~End of Flashback~~~_

"Percy? You okay?" Annabeth asked from the door, "I knocked but you didn't answer." She said softly, calming my nerves.

"I'm fine and thanks!" I said as she handed me the plate of pizza.

"You want me to stay here and eat with you or do you want to be alone?" She gave me a choice. I considered a while and realized that I'm fine with both.

"Your choice." Then she left me alone. Never thought that she would want to eat with them. Seconds later, she came back holding a plate with exactly like mine.

"You really thought that I would leave you right after you broke down?" She said, leaning down to were I was. I was sitting on the couch. Her bangs (curls) fell down a little. I looked up her used to be stormy grey eyes and I realized that they turned into a strong yet comfortable shade of gray that makes me feel relaxed. Man! I just loved her eyes. I smirked in a good way then made our way to the tables. We tidied the table up and I accidentally swiped her folder full of papers inside off the table. Everything escaped it.

"Oh gods! I am so sorry!" I said as I collected the sheets. Then I realized that they weren't those boring worksheets that I hate. It is one of those that I like…

**(A/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry I took so long. Shall I include more swear words in it? I only put it as rated T because this is my first fanfiction. When I read other fanfics, I realized in rated T stories, they put some pretty vile stuff so I need your advice!)**


	8. Please read or it is over!

I am truly sorry that i havent posted for a VERY long time. This is because school has started for me and it is a whole new sets of levels so i am still adapting to it. I am having a really tough time as i sleep at 1.00 am in the morning and have to wake at 7.00 so i am absolutely sorry that it might take me more than a month to update a chapter. Also, i study in Hong Kong international school syllabus so everything is way more difficult for us. Once again, i am truly sorry.


	9. Chapter 8 Mini chapter 1

_Previously on Percy Jackson Famous Popstar goes to Goode High music school…_

"Oh gods! I am so sorry!" I said as I collected the sheets. Then I realized that they weren't those boring worksheets that I hate. It is one of those that I like…

__ Now back to the story__

~~~Annabeth's POV~~~

"Play it!" He demanded and shoved a song sheet into my hands. He was standing while I was still kneeling on the floor trying to collect all the sheets. I looked at him in awe of his sicking attitude. Like this, it seems like he is my patron and I am a servant. He then lost his demanding expression and changed it to the nice welcoming one, "Sorry, I got little too… forceful there. Lemme rephrase it. Play it please, it looks good." I took it from his hands and stared at that. 'Need a little love' a song that I've been trying to finish since the summer holidays.

"No." I simply said.

"Yes, you're going to play this."

"No."

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!" I said knowing that he we can argue forever. He handed me a classical guitar and leant against the table. He dragged the coffee table in front of me, don't ask me why there is a coffee table in the study.

I strummed the first few notes.

(Need a little love – Miley Cyrus ft Sheryl Crow (Think about Jordin Sparks' voice not Hannah Montana and for Percy is Chris Brown voice))

**Annabeth **_ Percy _Both

**When the darkness leaves you lonely**

**Or the world tries to push you away**

**When your sky is looking troubled**

**You can count on me cause I'm gonna stay **_(I'm gonna stay)_

Gods! His voice is just so amazing. Its so much better than the one in concerts. With all the loud music and a mic that concentrates his voice too much.

_Put your worries in my pocket_

_I got a key so we can lock it_

_I swear that I wont let them escape_

I never wrote that part. He just sung it so I repeated the first few bars that I written.

**Love its always worth it**

**Love everyone deserves it**

_It's the friend that you holds you're hand_

_When nobody understands_

We reached the chorus and he just pushed off the table and started taking small steps to me slowly in a cool way.

**Love it wants to heal you love**

_And see the real you_

But you have to open up 

when you need a little love

He looked over the song sheet and sang the chorus with me.

**Na na na**_Yeah-yeah_

_Na na na_**Yeah**

_Na na na _**Oh…**

_If there something you're in need of _**(you're in need of)**

_You only have to let me know_

_I've got a shoulder you can lean on_

_And I'm always right up the road_

_Put your fears in my pocket_

_I've got a key so we can lock it_

_You know I wont let them escape_

Now, we were just making up lyrics as we go.

_Love its always worth it_

**Love everyone deserves it**

_It's the friend that you holds you're hand_

**When nobody understands**

_Love it wants to heal you love_

_And see the real you_

But you have to open up 

when you need a little love

**Every night when your heart is praying for peace**

**From the noise in your head**

_There's a light that is yours to keep_

_That's brighter than all the rest_

**Love its always worth it**

_Love everyone deserves it_

**It's the friend that you holds you're hand**

**When nobody understands**

**Love-ove-ove it wants to heal you love**

_And see the real you_

_But you have to open up_

**when you need a little love-ove**

_Na na na na na na _**Yeah-eah**

**Na na na na na na **_Oh_**.**

Na na na na na na

Need a little love

**Na na na na na na **

_Ohh _**Yeah**

Need a little love

Gods, I've been trying really hard to finish the song for the past 3 months and he just walks in and makes it seem so easy.

"Woohoo!" I cheer party entered clapping. It was led by: Thalia, Jason, Bianca and the shortest of all Nico.

"That was amazing! Annabeth!" Bianca said in a cheerful way. Percy fake coughed. "You were expected Perce." She turned back to her gloomy self while Percy frowned.

"You heard the whole thing? How?" They nodded and Jason pointed at Percy. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Why would I have been leaning against the table when there is comfortable couch right there!" He dramatically directed to the couch.

"You put it through that awkward phone of you people?" He nodded.

"No worries! It was beautiful. Now we need to take you to the music room so next time you can sing there and we will be able to here you clearly instead of crowding against the announcement speakers." Nico said then him and Jason picked me up easily and carried me down to the basement. I shot Percy a glare while he just chuckle like it is no biggie. I tried to fight my way out of both Jason and Nico's grasps but no luck. Then, I thought about what my karate instructor said: _If you can't run, fight._ Jason locked my ankles and Nico did with my wrist but no one supported my back so I was able to swing like I was on a swing to and fro. Just like on the swing, the more you swung, the higher you get so after a sways, I was able to push my legs forwards, causing them to hit Jason's back. He dropped my ankles so I twisted my full body including my wrist in order for Nico to drop them. I escaped! I tuck and rolled through the gap of Bianca and Thalia. Just when I wanted to scream freedom, Percy picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I kicked and pounded and squirm but his grasps was just too strong. The other 4 surrounded Percy so wew were trapped on all sides. I groaned and put my head down knowing that I was "captured".

(So as ME and Wisegirl1480 and a random guest requested, i will update mini chapters. once again i am really sorry and please review. Well so some reviewed so i was encouraged to continue.)


End file.
